


Christmas Morning at the Stark Cabin

by Arewegroot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, irondadsecretsanta2019, ironfam fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arewegroot/pseuds/Arewegroot
Summary: Peter missed a lot when he got dusted. He missed birthdays, holidays, memes (god the memes), but he was back now and he had a shot to spend Christmas with his favorite people.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Christmas Morning at the Stark Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> written for jason-diego-n-shitposts on tumblr and for the Irondad Secret Santa 2019 event

Christmas had always held a special place in Peter's heart. As a kid, he loved going with his Uncle Ben and his neighbor Mr. Hernandez all the way to East Harlem to get a Christmas tree. Peter loved coming back from school with a handmade ornament he made in class, just for Aunt May, that was heavily covered in Elmer's glue and glitter. The way the apartment would fill up with lights and the smell of pine, always filled him with excitement and glee that his brain couldn't really fully process as a kid.

Their first Christmas without Uncle Ben had been…hard, but Peter and May had made sure to not let it dampen their spirits. They both knew that Ben wouldn't have wanted them moping around during Christmas. Still, they also knew that he forgave them when they both cried when they watched his favorite Christmas movie, The Polar Express. Uncle Ben's Christmas cookies and a lousy cover of Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer will always be missed. Still, that feeling of loss got a little more comfortable with the years.

It was Peter's and May's first Christmas since the reversal of the snap, and Peter had made sure to get his favorite people the best Christmas gifts. They spent Christmas Eve with Mr. Stark at the family cabin. Peter spent the night hanging out with Morgan, Harley, and Harley's little sister while Aunt May did whatever adults did with the other adults. It had been a fun and happy night. Not even the fact that Peter and Harley had both been seated at the kids' table also though Peter was a senior in high school, and Harley was in his third year at MIT.

Peter had made sure to save up his allowance and did odd jobs here and there for the past year so he could get his favorite people the best gifts. He had traded gifts with Ned and MJ on their last day of school before they left for winter break. He had given MJ Stephen King's newest book and Ned a lightsaber signed by Ned's favorite actor, John Boyega (Peter had saved him from a run-away car and had happily done Spider-Man a favor). Morgan had been so excited about Christmas, and by the fact that Santa was going to come that she kept Peter, Harley, and Carol up for most of the night with her speculations. It was a blessing when Morgan finally passed out from how tired she was.

It had felt like Peter had only closed his eyes for a couple of minutes before he was woken up by a hyperactive toddler using his body as a trampoline.

"Peter, Peter!" Morgan yelled. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Morgan used Peter's back as a springboard to jump over to Harley's sleeping bag to give her the biggest big brother the same treatment.

"Harley! Harley! Come on, we have to see what Santa brought!"

Harley only groaned in response, causing both Peter and Carol to laugh at his expense. They watched as Morgan got ready to jump on when Harley suddenly reached out and grabbed her and quickly started his tickle attack on her. Morgan's happy childish scream filled the room. She promptly began to beg Peter to save her. Which led to Harley getting a pillow to the face that then led to Carol attacking Peter with her own pillow in an attempt to defend Harley's honor. This quickly led to the four of them having a massive pillow fight where every child fought for themselves. This was how Tony found them, beating each other with the very best pillows his money could afford.

"I guess you four didn't need a wakeup call after all," Tony said, successfully stopping the all-out pillow war.

Peter watched as Morgan dropped her pillow and ran towards her dad's ready arms with a happy "Merry Christmas, daddy!".

"Merry Christmas, baby," Tony said with a little kiss to Morgan's cheek. "and to you three as well. Now come on, let's go eat breakfast and open some presents. Looks like Santa was feeling pretty generous."

Peter, along with the other two unofficially adopted Stark kids, echoed Morgan's own cheer of "Merry Christmas." They pushed their way past the man and ran downstairs to the Christmas tree. Morgan quickly following behind them after squirming out of her dad's arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Peter made sure to yell to the group of adults that were all respectfully nursing their own cups of coffee. Peter dived into the massive pile of presents that sat under the tree, he knew Mrs. Stark painstakingly decorated herself.

Because he was raised by a wonderful woman, Peter looked for the presents he had brought for everyone else first. He gave Mr. Rhodey the mug that had "#1 Uncle" written on it, which made War Machine get "something in his eye." Peter then got a kiss to the forehead after giving Mrs. Stark the giant photo frame that was filled with silly pictures of Morgan he had taken over the past year.

After Peter traded gifts with Harley (they both got each other a figurine of their favorite My Hero Academia character. Which were Kirishima and Bakugo respectfully.), he made his way towards the couch where his Aunt May was finishing her cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt May," Peter said. He took the spot next to her, and excitedly offered the gift he had gotten her. It was her favorite perfume, the really expensive one Uncle Ben would get her.

"Aw, thank you, honey. I love it." Aunt May said before she set aside her own gift to grab the gift she had gotten for Peter. A gift Peter had reassured her that he didn't need.

"Aunt May!" Peter groaned, the feeling of guilt instantly hitting him. "I told you I didn't need a present this year."

"Peter, you're my kid," May said, her tone of voice got the message across that not getting Peter something for Christmas would have been a stupid thing to do. "Of course, I was going to get you something for Christmas. Now shut up and open your present."

Peter made sure to pout as he unwrapped his present to truly show Aunt May how un-okay he was with this whole situation. His disgruntled pout quickly changed to a slack jaw of pure shock when he had finally got to see what Aunt May had gotten him.

It was Ben's old camera. The one he had gotten when he took photography in high school back in the '80s. It was his favorite thing ever. Ben had shared his love with Peter when he was a kid, it was the only reason why Peter had gotten into photography himself. The camera had broken down a week before Uncle Ben had gotten shit. Ben had been in the middle of fixing it when he died.

"How…where…how did you fix this?" Peter asked, his voice quivering a little from how hard he was trying to not cry. May must have noticed because she gave Peter her own watery smile and creased his cheek.

"I managed to track down this hipster in Brooklyn," She said. "who gets off on fixing vintage cameras."

"That must have cost you a fortune!"

"That is none of your concern," May said. "He would have wanted you to have this. I know he would have."

Peter smiled softly at her before he slipped the camera's leather strap around his neck. It felt right and sturdy, just how Peter remembered it feeling when Uncle Ben's hand would feel when he would rest it against the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter said, planting a soft kiss against her cheek before he went to give away the last gift he had.

As he looked around for Tony, he made sure to test out his new camera. Aunt May had been kind enough to even get him some film for the camera, which must have cost her a fortune. So he made sure to get the perfect shots. Peter had also managed to get a shot of Harley laughing so hard that eggnog came out of his nose. He was going to frame that one.

He managed to find Mr. Stark in the kitchen finishing up the Christmas themed pancakes. He looked happy, peaceful even, as he flipped the pancake. Although Tony had lost an arm and half of his face was scarred, Peter had never seen him look so relaxed. Peter made sure to take a photo before he ruined the shot by announcing his presence.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark," Peter called out as he made his way to stand next to the man at the stove.

"Merry Christmas, kid," Tony said. He looked away from the enormous pile of pancakes he already had to meet Peter's eyes. Tony took notice of the vintage-looking camera and the Christmas gift he had in his hands.

"Nice camera," Tony said, using his flesh hand to lightly tap the thing.

"Thanks," Peter grinned before he softly offered up the gift to his mentor. "This is for you."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the teenager. He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing even though they weren't dirty before taking the gift from Peter.

"Thanks, kid," Tony said. He moved over to the kitchen island to rest the gift to able to open the thing. Peter anxiously following behind him.

It felt like pure agony as Peter watched the older man unwrap the gift. This was the gift he was most nervous about because he had no idea what to get the richest man in the world. It had taken him forever to decided, and even then, he still wasn't happy about it.

Peter unconsciously held his breath when he saw Tony pull out the coffee mug. It was a dumb mug that had "Dad, you're my favorite superhero." After having claimed that said dad had the same qualities of the classic members of the Avengers team. Peter's anxiety only got worse with how long Tony went without saying a thing. Peter was about to start apologizing but was stopped when he heard Tony sniffle.

"Do you...do you like it?" Peter asked, shyly as he watched Tony rub his flesh hand across his eyes.

"Yeah, kid," Tony said. He gently placed the mug on the counter and turned around to pull Peter into a hug. His voice was soft with emotion. "I love it. Thanks for the gift."

Peter wrapped his own arms around the man causing Tony to squeeze him a little tighter and hug him a little longer. They didn't have many moments where they acknowledge that Peter had missed three years of his life. That Tony was three years older than he had last seen him and that Tony had held him as he faded away. They both liked ignoring what happened.

"I really missed you, kid," Tony softly whispered into Peter's curls.

"I missed you too," Peter said, just as softly.

They stood there for a little while longer before Tony finally pulled away.

"Well," Tony said, making an effort to push away the sentimental atmosphere that appeared around them. "this makes the Nintendo switch I got you to seem heartless."

"Oh my god, you got me a Nintendo switch?" Peter excitedly exclaimed. "Those things cost like a million dollars!"

"It was only three hundred dollars kid," Tony said, starting to walk to the living room where Peter assumed his present was. "And again, I'm a billionare kid. I think I can afford it. Besides, I'm pretty sure you would like to catch up on everything you missed in the video game world."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!" Peter said, happily following behind the man. "I can't wait to make my own Mii!"

"Oh, kid...about that."


End file.
